Thomas and the Tuba
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.01 |number=183 |released= * 1st August 2004 * 4th September 2004 * 2nd May 2006 * 16th May 2006 * 14th July 2006 * 20th October 2006 * 1st December 2006 |previous=Three Cheers for Thomas/Hooray for Thomas |next=Percy's New Whistle }} Thomas and the Tuba is the first episode of the eighth series. Plot It is Lady Hatt's birthday and a big party is being held. A brass band is going to be playing and Sir Topham Hatt asks Thomas to collect them, much to the annoyance of James and Gordon. When Thomas arrives at Knapford with Annie and Clarabel, he is very excited; so excited that he accidentally leaves the tuba player behind and it is only when he arrives at Maithwaite that the band leader realises this. Thomas goes off to find the tuba player, unaware that the tuba player is at the bus stop under the railway bridge. Bertie takes the tuba player as far as he can and then Elizabeth gives him a lift. Thomas is in such a rush looking for the tuba player that when he flies through the crossing, he does not see Elizabeth with the tuba player. Elizabeth takes the tuba player to the windmill where Trevor gives him a ride. Once again, Thomas is rushing about and does not see or hear the tuba player aboard Trevor when he passes them. Thomas is looking around Knapford Yards between trucks and inside coaches when he crashes into Percy and his trucks of bunting. After Harvey arrives and Thomas tells him what happened, Harvey advises him to look and listen. So, taking Harvey's advice, Thomas searches more carefully until he hears the tuba player aboard Trevor and then takes him to Lady Hatt's birthday party. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Harvey * Bertie * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Gordon * James * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Lady Hatt * George * Butch * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Refreshment Lady * The Storyteller Locations * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Bulgy's Bridge * Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge * Tower Windmill * Ffarquhar * Knapford Yards Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the eighth series. * This was the first episode of several things: ** The first episode produced by HiT Entertainment. ** The first episode directed by Steve Asquith since the sixth series and Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. ** The first episode produced by Simon Spencer. ** The first episode to have Sam Barlow as a script executive. ** The first episode to have Paul Larson and Abi Grant as script editors. ** The first episode to only have music composed by Robert Hartshorne, as the seventh series episodes were scored by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell before being re-scored by him. ** The first episode not to have Britt Allcroft, David Mitton, Robert Gauld-Galliers, Mike O'Donnell, Junior Campbell, Phil Fehrle, Peter Urie, Jan Page, Mike Erander, The Maidstone Studios and Gullane Entertainment involved in production after they stopped working on the series. ** The first episode filmed with BetaCam video. ** The first episode narrated by Sky du Mont in Germany, Daniel Vulcu in Romania, Ian MacAmhlaigh in Scotland, Giorgio Locuratolo in Italy, Salomé Larrucea in Spain, Ron Druyan in Israel, Claes Ljungmark in Sweden, Kim Seung-jun in South Korea, Muhammad Nur in Indonesia, Dário de Castro in Brazil since Thomas' Christmas Party and Kalle Øby in Norway. This is also the first episode narrated by Povl Dissing in Denmark and Tomislav Stojković in Croatia since the second series, as well as the first episode since the second series dubbed in Croatian. ** The first episode dubbed in Indonesian. ** The first episode in which the time length is increased to about seven minutes. ** The first episode with the new intro sequence and Welcome to the Island of Sodor opening. ** The first episode to have the Engine Roll Call at the end of the episode before the credits. ** The first episode written by Dave Ingham. ** The first episode after the Steam Team, and thus Emily's status as a main character, had been established. * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team DVD release and the Nick Jr. broadcasts, Bertie's eye movements are animated differently and the background of the photograph of the Brass Band is different to the US version and the other UK versions. * This episode has similarities to Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak. * Trevor's large scale model made for Jack and the Sodor Construction Company is used in a close up shot. * The tuba player's instrument is a euphonium. * This is the second episode in which Thomas leaves somebody behind, with the first being Thomas and the Guard. It is also the third episode where Thomas leaves passengers behind, the first being Thomas' Train. Goofs * The narrator calls Elizabeth's container a flatbed. * The narrator says that Thomas and the trucks of bunting were derailed, but Thomas is still on the track. * Elizabeth does not make the sounds of a steam-powered vehicle, instead sounding like a conventional petrol-driven engine. * In some close-ups of Elizabeth, her eye mechanism is visible in her cab. * Trevor's eyes are wonky when Thomas leaves for Maithwaite. * Thomas travels through the same factory complex twice; once when he looks inside the Express Coaches, and once when he passes George. Merchandise * Books - God! Passenger Lost In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 8 * Funtastic Children's Collection DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * Children's Favourites Triple Pack * Children's Favourites Exclusive Bumper Double Pack AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Series 8 DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * 3 DVDs (Boxset) * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack US * Songs from the Station * Great Destinations! DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * 60th Anniversary DVD * Train Loads of Stories NL * A New Look for James DK/NOR/SWE * Ready to Go! FIN * All Aboard! GER * Powerful Locomotives Traveling MYS * Don't Tell Thomas and Other Adventures * Emily's New Route and Other Adventures THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 38 (Thai DVD) POL * Thomas Comes to the Rescue HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 - Gordon, a Role Model DVD Boxsets * Thomas the Tank Engine & Gift Keys extension box CZ * New Stories ROM * Steam Locomotives * Thomas and Friends - Vol. 4 (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 * Six DVD Set JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 8 Vol.4 SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * First Season (Spanish DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 22 (VCD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 19 (DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 (New version) }} es:Thomas y la Tuba he:תומס והטובה pl:Tomek i Tuba ru:Томас и трубач Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video